Aureus
Appearance A rather bookish man surrounded by a constant air of seriousness who has a tendency to tower over most people he meets, Aureus-despite his allegience to an organization most would consider abhorrent-is a rather handsome fellow, what with his strong countenance, sun-kissed bronze skin, steel tinged black hair, light dusting of facial hair, hawkish grey eyes, lithe physique, and smooth accented voice that seems like it could make even the most hard hearted of individuals sympathetic to his cause. Regarding apparel, Aureus is a man of minimalist taste, generally wearing only custom tailored suits of perfect-almost cyberpunk like-symmetry whose colors are firmly rooted in the subdued greys and whites of the spectrum, with the only fancy element present being, at times, a dull gold trim running along the hem of the sleeves, collar, and cuffs of whatever garment he happens to be wearing. Personality Despite the cordial demeanor, and surprisingly likeable personality he fronts, Aureus is-underneath it all-a cold and efficient man who prefers to get straight to the point of things, as is clearly seen in his decisive leadership of the SRD. He is not one to shy away from violence as well, and will regularly commit such if it serves his purposes. Furthermore, he is a very patient man, slow to anger or frustration, and more than willing to take the longer path if it ensures both his success and that of ELOR. Additionally, Aureus is extremely OCD when it comes to the appearance, layout, and planning of things. This is most clearly displayed through the near constant adjustments he makes to his clothing when it is out of place, as well as his tendency to overthink plans, constantly going back over them again and again to make sure every part is as airtight as possible. Biography 'BY ORDER OF THE COUNCIL' Weapon(s) Unlike most people on Remnant, Aureus wields a simple steel cane sword with a polished black oak handle and golden pommel guard, in addition to a somewhat ornate looking revolver, that fires hard-light Dust infused bullets. Semblance '"You've Activated My Trap Card!"' is the unofficial, and mostly sarcastic, name given to Aureus's semblance by a those under his command. In reality Aureus has not yet named his ability, and probably never will. He is, after all, mostly concerned with how well the power works rather than what it is called. So long as it continues to function as intended, he is satisfied. Speaking of function, Aureus semblance is perception based, and grants him the ability to see possible futures, but only ones that have the highest probability of unfolding. This is still far from perfect, of course, as the future is always in flux due to the actions of those in the present, so while he may be able to perceive future events most likely to unfold, that does not necessarily mean they ''will. For example he might see a future where a squadron of SRD troops is most likely to capture a nearby warehouse, only to have them fail due to the unpredictable actions of a target, local resistance cells, or even the civilian populace itself. Furthermore, since this more tangible manifestation of his Aura is perception based, he can only use it for the span of about a minute before having to rest. Both to process the information he's seen and to avoid placing unwanted stress on his mind as, while he has been practicing this ability since first discovering it at the young age of thirteen, its use still takes quite a toll on him. Additionally, Aureus eyes become engulfed in a cloudy white fog while his semblance is active. It is unable to be modified by Dust. Aura Color Silver. Team Aureus is a "member" of ELOR, specifically the overseer of the [https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-kBsE5X2weU8/Umf7iG45OjI/AAAAAAAAajc/WgTQNwGGB78/s1600/BLR-bros.jpg Strategic Reconnaissance Division]-or SRD for short-an elite spec-ops branch of the organization that deals with the implementation of various plans and projects centered around the information gathered by Aureus's semblance. Goals Aureus wishes to see the entirety of existence subjected to the rule of ELOR, though not for simple greed or grandiose displays of power, but because he genuinely believes such a rule can only be a good thing. In his mind, ELOR and its servants are not tyrants or power hungry madmen, but firm-handed saviors bringing a chaotic and fear filled existence to heel. Farsighted visionaries who will usher in a new age of stabilized prosperity for all realities, not just their own. Category:ZAVAZggg Category:Property of ZAVAZggg Category:Male Character Category:Villain Category:RWBY